


prequel 1

by l_loves_light_tp



Series: hippie house serries [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_loves_light_tp/pseuds/l_loves_light_tp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to the ereri fic Hippie House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prequel 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to a ereri fic SORRY SHIPPERS!!

  


 

Erwin, my boyfriend, can honestly be the worst but I really do like him. 

About two years ago the Smith family (Mr Smith, Mrs smith and Erwin's older brother Josh) were here on holiday in England. The youngest son was popping to a Starbucks near their hotel on the last day of their trip and guess who was the part time barrister. Yep you got it and if it couldn't get more cliché Erwin came back when my shift ended and we talked about literally everything. Later that night I added him on Facebook and we started talking everyday and became kind of like internet boyfriends even though we have met before. 

Isabelle and Farlen were the first people I ever told I was gay. Honestly, it felt equally as nerve racking as when I'd later tell my family; mainly because the ADHD magnifies everything I feel. Izzy hugged me and told me how proud she was of me and Farlen gave me this adorable speech on how he's always going to have my back etc...

The next year on the Smith's annual England trip, Erwin's family met with mine over dinner where I came out. To my relief, my mother and uncle Kenny (my dad left us when I was 2 but his brother always helped us along the way and is more of a father than I could have hoped for) were surprised but accepted me and my relationship. The only downside was I wasn't allowed to have Erwin in my room without the door open. A few days before Erwin left mine and his families went out for dinner and then I finally lost my virginity. It was fucking awkward but we continued like before. We fucked two more times before he left each time getting better (except for the third time where I accidentally kneed Erwin's stomach). After we kept our relationship going through texts, snaps and ...late night Skype calls... 

About a month ago Kenny was offered a job over in the USA in a city called Shiganshina which also happens to be the place Erwin lives.

Now fast forward to where me, my mum and Kenny all move in together in a nice house in a pretty good neighborhood near my boyfriend. Everything seems perfect. 

∶∷∷∶

A few days before starting school Erwin introduced me to his friends. They all seemed okay apart from this crazy brunette. I don't know what she's on but hook me up.

∶∷∷∶

  


∶∷∷∶

After hanging out I realized Hanji can be pretty cool when she's not yammering about science or aliens. So, about 4.3% of the time but she'll be a great friend. 

∶∷∷∶

"LEVI! You're going to love it here!"  Hanji's normally annoying voice was barely bothering me as instead of listening to her I was looking out the window at a bird. It has one wing that's blue whilst the other wing is white. It's beautiful. I love the contrast between nature and man made beauty but that may damage my 'street cred'.  

In about 40 minutes we arrived in front of big building, Hanji let me get out her car, then left to go park in the student lot area. Waiting against a lamp post I noticed how this school is just like my old school, same gossip, same cliques, same taboos, everything's just the same cliché high school experience just with different faces.

Hanji came back and linked arms with me like we were off to see the wizard or something. She escorted me to the main office whilst blabbering about how she wants me to meet all her friends. Fun. Honestly, I just feel like running.

∶∷∷∶

After wasting all of first period on some mind numbing tour and getting all my respective information, Annie, my tour guide, escorted me to my second period history class. 

We stopped outside room 121b, the door was open and Annie motioned for me to go inside. 

"Miss, this is the newbie Levi." Annie said swiftly then scurried off down the hallway- she seemed like a nice person but also a huge bitch. I stepped into the classroom and told Ms. Jaeger the basic details about me while some later kids walked in. After she turned to address the class. 

"So class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Levi and it's his first day. Now, before you all bombard him with questions, do you have anything you want to ask the class or me, Levi?" I looked from Ms. Jaeger, my new history teacher, to the rest of the class.


End file.
